Joe Inez
' Inez, Joe ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'Address:' Apartment 2A, Spanish Harlem, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Consuela Inez (wife); Mitch Inez (son); five-year-old twin sons *'Occupation:' Maintenance mechanic at an apartment complex.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 207 Description *He had the Soldados' gang tattoo on his left forearm, though it did not have the kill mark.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 212 Personality *Detective Stuben said Joe didn't have the kill switch in him; didn't have the hardness for it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 253 *His wife said he was a good man; a family man with a decent job who works hard.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 266 *He told Eve Dallas about the events surrounding the bombings in 2043 because he said he's got three kids and he has to show them how to do the right thing.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 324, 325 History *He last saw Lino Martinez fifteen years ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 212 *Joe was a member of the gang for about a year, a year and a half, and Lino liked that he was good with his hands; that he could fix stuff or boost cars. Lino wanted Joe to earn his kill mark but Joe said he didn't have it in him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 320 *He said he didn't know anything about the bomb. He went to the dance not knowing and was ten feet away from Ronni Edwards when she was killed; he'd known her since kindergarten.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 320, 321 **He overheard Penny Soto and Lino talking about how they planted the boomer; he also heard Penny say that they should have used a bigger one.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322 ***When he confronted them, Lino said it was a strategy for the good of the gang. Lino told Joe to keep his mouth shut or he'd set Steve Chávez on him. Penny said her finger was on the trigger of the boomer Lino built for the Skulls and added her threats to Lino's. Joe kept his mouth shut.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 323, 324 Criminal History *He used to be a member of the Soldados and did time for robbery in his late teens. A slap for drunk and disorderly after his release but has been clean since then; for more than a decade (almost thirteen years).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 207, 208, 212, 213 *He got busted for robbing a 24/7 and did some time.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 324 Interesting Facts *He attends St. Cristóbal's but usually goes to the nine o'clock Mass as his wife likes to hear Father López's sermons.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 213 *Joe originally told his wife that the police stopped by to ask him about one of the tenants being a witness to a hit-and-run. It was a lie and made her angry.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 266 *When he came to Cop Central with his wife to talk to Dallas about the 2043 bombings, Dallas arranged for immunity for him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 317, 318 References Inez, Joe Inez, Joe Inez, Joe